


Happy Valentine's Day

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brian and Nick... of course! Who else would I focus on on this lovely Valentine's Day but the two of them. :D</p><p>No painting over yet (waiting to replace the pen to the tablet I'm borrowing before I start practicing that), even though it looks like it. That's the magic of blend modes. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Brian and Nick... of course! Who else would I focus on on this lovely Valentine's Day but the two of them. :D
> 
> No painting over yet (waiting to replace the pen to the tablet I'm borrowing before I start practicing that), even though it looks like it. That's the magic of blend modes. ;)

  



End file.
